Generally, in Cell Broadcast Service (CBS), a CBS message is broadcasted to all UE in a specific geographical area. The regional area is, for example, a region where the seismic intensity is greater than a predetermined value in the case of an earthquake news flash service.
Hereinafter, a distribution operation of the CBS message in a 3G (third generation: third generation mobile communication) network, which is a public mobile communication network for connecting a call of UE such as a cell phone, will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
In the 3G network, CBC (Cell Broadcast Center) that distributes the CBS message uses the cell ID of RNC (Radio Network Controller) to manage the distribution target area for broadcasting. When a distribution instruction of the CBS message is received from CBE (Cell Broadcast Entity), which is a server managed by the Meteorological Agency, municipalities, and the like, CBC distributes the CBS message to each RNC, which manages the cells in the distribution target area, based on the cell ID.
Each RNC that has received the CBS message distributes the CBS message to UE existing under the control of BTS (Base Transceiver Station) in the cell of the RNC and then returns a notification of the success of the distribution of the CBS message to CBC. In this way, the CBS message is broadcasted to each UE as a target of the distribution.
In one of the 3G networks, information distributed by an arbitrary mobile station can be distributed to another mobile station located in the distribution target area through CBC (see Patent Literature 1).
In recent years, a femto cell technique for connecting UE to a mobile communication core network through a wire line installed at home, office, or the like is drawing attention.
In the femto cell technique, a femto cell base station (Femto AP) that covers a narrow communication area of about several dozen meters in radius is connected to the wire line and is further wirelessly connected to UE to intervene between UE and the wire line. The installation of the femto cell base station indoors, such as at home or office, allows wireless communication without the development of the infrastructure of a macro cell base station (see Patent Literature 2).